


It's Time For Some Stories

by DonnellyB



Series: It's Time For Some Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnellyB/pseuds/DonnellyB





	1. Prologue

**SAM:**              **Blee----Dooooo-----Eeeeeep**

**System Check**

**Super Advanced Multitalker Online**

**Vocal Recognition System On Standby**

**Activate Vocal Recognition System?**

**Y/N**

**Vocal Recognition System Activated**

**Please, Speak Your Name Clearly**

Chow:    My name is Christopher Chow. People call me Chow.

 **SAM:**              **Vocal Recognition For** Chow **Activated**

**Take Care When Using Our Systems**

Chow:    Sweet! The thing finally works. Cable! My invention works! CABLE! Take your headphones out!

?:            Whatcha say bro?

 **SAM:**              **New Vocal User Recognized**

**Please, State Your Name Clearly**

Chow:    Watch-errr-Super Advanced Multitalker, this is Caleb Bradshawn. I call him Cable.

 **SAM:**              **Vocal Recognition For** Cable **Activated**

**Take Care When Using Our Systems**

Cable:    That’s...so...AWESOME!!!!!!!! One question. What does it do again?

Chow:    Well, the Super Advanced Multitalker, SAM for short, is basically a vocal dairy you can wear on your wrist. It has your standard system messages and the normal capabilities of a watch: checking the time, setting alarms, but the best part is that it can take what you say and type it into my special secure program - The Personal Linguistics Operating Telegram. The Personal Linguistics Operating Telegram can basically take what SAM records and type it onto my screen

Cable:    Wait- The Personal Linguini Obtuse Tele-

Chow:    Personal Linguistics Operating Telegram.

Cable:    I’ll call it PLOT for short.

Chow:    Okay.

Cable:    So, PLOT, can type anything we say AND punctuate.

Chow:    Basically; however, SAM is also aware of our physical movements, and will type it even when I don’t want it to. Look. (Chow leans over unties his shoe to prove a point)

Cable:    Shit. It seems to have a personality. That’s a little creepy ain’t it.

Chow:    Yeah. I made self aware...to a point. SAM is aware it’s a watch that records your actions and can separate who is speaking by organizing it like a script. But yeah, it is still creepy, but I’ve dialed it down so it can’t type EVERYTHING we do. It’s basically a crap shoot on what it types.

Cable:    So at the end of the day, we can write our essays with this thing.

Chow:    No. This device and program are meant to help me reflect on my past and help me learn. I can talk about my day, go over team plays, school notes, anything to help me- (Cable runs and takes SAM from Chow's wrist.)

Cable:    World War II was a very destructive war that-

Chow:    It can record what you say, but it can’t leave my program. I made PLOT so nothing could get in or out of it.

Cable:    Drats! Wait, why do you need the script organization system-a-gig-whateva.

Chow:    It’s so that the readers can determine who’s speaking.

Cable:    Wait, this is your _personal_ program, so you should be the only reader and voice.

Chow:    I’m gonna be wearing this thing a lot, so more than you and me are gonna be speaking in it.

Cable:    So SAM and PLOT are gonna record and type other people’s thoughts too? Isn’t that, like, illegal. Like, a violation of free speech or something.

Chow:    One, it’s a violation of privacy and B, this is my secure and personal program. Unless someone knows about both SAM and PLOT and is smart and willig enough to hack them, everything should be fine.

Cable:    So keep the somewhat cool device lowkey. Got it.

Chow:    Somewhat cool device? Why the stink to my device now?

Cable:    We can’t write our essays with it.

Chow:    Well, it’s gettin late. We have school in the morning so give me SAM and I’ll shut it down.

 **SAM:**              **August 20th, 2017**

**Shall You Turn S.A.M. Off**

**Y/N**

**Blee-------Deeeeeee-------Wop**


	2. The Sixth Day (Part One)

  **** **SAM:**              **Blee----Dooooo-----EEEEEEP**

**System Check**

**Super Advanced Multitalker Online**

**Vocal recognition System Online**

**Take care when using our systems**

Chow:    Alrighty SAM. Ready for your first day of school? It’s been about a week since I’ve started my freshman year but I know you’ll love it. I know I do. (Chow enters in the passenger seat of Cable’s car cheeringly).  I’ve made so many new friends. You’ve already met Cable. Boy, we go WAAAAAYYYYYY back. Almost three months.

Cable:    (Cable opens the driver’s door and sits at the wheel) It’s four months Chow.

Chow:    That’s right. I was never good at math. Anyway, my friends. Let’s see. There’s-(Engine revs and then they pull out of the Chow’s garage)-Priscilla, she’s a sweetheart.

Cable:    Yeah, if you call a lizard with more makeup and attitude than a reality star a sweetheart, than I say she’s and angel.

Chow:    Oh you hush up now Cable. My experience with Priscilla hasn’t been all bad. I’m pretty sure there’s more to her character.

Cable:    She’s surrounded by money, fame, and the ability to get whatever she wants. People like that are more transparent than the air. Plus, your “experience” with her has been about a week of her and her entourage ignoring you.

Chow:    Yes, it’s ONLY been a week. Mark my words, me and her shall be friends.

Cable:    Good luck. She’s a Weldmore, and Weldmore’s don’t take kindly to the non wealthy. And even if you can get a word to her, her entourage will toss you like trash. Trust me. Being in the same graduating class as her, you understand her better than anyone else. She is a -(Cable slams on the brakes suddenly, freaking out Chow).

?:             OI! What the bloody hell is wrong with ya!

 **SAM:**              **New Vocal User recognized**

**Please, state your name clearly**

Cable:    You were the one not watching the road! You almost crashed into us!

?:            Well I don’t give a rat’s flaming ass about your health. I’m the damn Center for the football team. You break me, my team breaks you! (The man with the gruff and annoying personality drives off. A comical dust cloud surrounds the area for a second)

Chow:    Who was that?

 **SAM:**              **New Vocal User recognized**

**Please, state your name clearly**

Chow:     Also, SAM’s asking.

Cable:    That’s Baxter Road, otherwise known as Roadkill.

 **SAM:**              **Vocal Recognition for** Roadkill **Activated**

**Take Care when using our systems**

Chow:    Roadkill? Who is he and why is he called that? And why is he so mean?

Cable:    He’s called Roadkill for two reasons. One, he is the king of red cards and goals in Football games. He’s the center and if he doesn’t foul a player, he’s scoring goals left and right. The second reason is that when he drives, he’ll run over almost anything and everything. Seven pets have been killed by him and he got into a bad accident just before you moved here.

Chow:    An accident? Is he okay, and what of the others in the crash?

Cable:    As you could tell, Roadkill is well and kicking. He would have been here last week, but his parents kept him home to watch over his health. His father was a champion in Australia so they take the game VERY seriously. As for the other victims, there was one. A freshman named Jericho. Rumors say he isn’t the brightest kid on the block. He’s sixteen in freshman year. Not bad, but not good for your reputation either. My buddy working at the hospital says he’s doing alright and he should be released in about a month.

Chow:    Woooo. That’s relieving. Man, it’s only my sixth day and I’m already meeting so many new people.

Cable:    Look, just try and keep the energy to a minimum. You don’t wanna draw attention to yourself before your time. Stanely can atest to that.

Chow:    I wanna meet all the people here. I have so many plays and videos from my middle school that could really help. Also, my mother has been helping me with talking to new people.

Cable:    That’s all well and good but find friends in your grade and stick with them. Try to find some loyal ones. Ones that won’t backstab you.

Chow:    After a few days, I could make them some sandwiches, with my mother’s help of course.

Cable:    Listen Chow-

Chow:    And than we can go to the park and play basketball and have study groups.

Cable:    Chow.

Chow:    We could have sleepovers and go to dances.

Cable:    Chow. (The school bell rings and Chow ignores it ranting about some insignificant stuff)

Chow:    Thantheycouldallcometomygraduationandwecanpartytillsunupmakingsmorestalking laughing-

Cable:    CHOW!

Chow:    Yes?

Cable:    We’re at school, and the bell rang.

Chow:    Oh...OH NO! I’m gonna be late to physics class! By Cable! See you at lunch!

Cable:    See ya. Wait! Chow! You left your watch! Dammit. (Looking at the watch) I have a bad feeling about you.


	3. Sixth Day (Part 2 - Unhumble Meetings)

Cable:         Rightio. It’s first period, lunch isn’t for another five hours and I have Chow’s watch that he left with me. Shit! And the one time that I have something planned on my free period happens to be the time my friend leaves some very important shit unattended. Oh well...I’ll let him freak out for five hours.(Turning to go towards the main building)- Shit!-(Cable trips over the thinnest of air showing how even air can conquer the _mighty_ species that is humani-I mean, Cable gets caught by the collar by a stranger that my systems do not recognize.)

?:                 You okay stranger?

Cable:         Yeah, I’m fine, but can you let go of my collar.

**SAM:** **New Vocal User Recognized**

**Please, State Your Name Clearly**

?:                 Sorry. (The unidentified human remarks nervously) I’m Alba. I’m a new junior here.

**SAM:**                 **Vocal Recognition For** Alba **Activated**

**Take Care When Using Our Systems**

Cable:        Thanks for the help Alba...(Awkward silence)...So, you said you were new here. How do you like it so far?

Alba:          Oh I haven’t experienced much. This is my first day actually. I was supposed to start a week ago, but a storm kept me and my family stuck back in our old home. Man was it a doozy.

Cable:        So...based on my observations of the blue paper you’re holding, you're going to the counseling center.

Alba:          Sharp eye. I’m guessing based on that observation, you _used_ to play sports and you have experience with the counseling center. Are you a T.A..?

Cable:        That’s about a B plus. I was a T.A. for the front office so I would pass those papers around all the time. My focus is how you could tell that I _used_ to play sports based of off my observation of your paper?

Alba:          Oh, it’s not because of your observation, I just read through some of the school newspapers that were on the website while stuck in England. You used to be quite the soccer player.

Cable:       You called it soccer?

Alba:         Oh. my father’s American and I was raised by him for a majority of my life so I know American dialect better than English, that;s actually one of the reasons why I moved here. I want to experience all that America has to offer.(Suddenly to the humans, they were pelted by a barrage of rocks by Roadkill and some of his cronies)

Roadkill:    (Mockingly) Lesson one of America, it ain’t as great as it sounds. It is just as shitty as any other bloody country on this planet. Only difference is that this place has some money. Watch your back or you’ll sink like any any other rotten bloke here. Caleb can tell you all about that. How’s that buddy of your’s? Staneky was it?

Cable:        You have better watch your mouth Roadkill, our you’ll be the next vermin splattered on the ground!

Roadkill:    Ooooooo.  I’m _sooooooo_ threatened by a has-been Football player.

Cable:        Ooooooo, I’m _soooooo_ threatened by a dog with no teeth, no intellect, no respect for another human life.

Roadkill:    YOU BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I-

?:                Boys! Stop this fighting! You two look like a bunch of neanderthals comparing their packages. (The unidentified woman says in a stern maternal manner. Beside her are two other humans my systems do not recognize. Nice one Chow)

**SAM:**                  **New Vocal User Recognized**

**Please, State Your Name Clearly**

Roadkill:    Sorry Martha.

**SAM:**                  **Vocal Recognition For** Martha **Activated**

**Take Care When Using Our Systems**

?:                You had better be sorry. Priscilla was just about to unleash hell upon you.

**SAM:**                  **New Vocal User Recognized**

**Please, State Your Name Clearly**

Martha:      Oh hush up Lizzy. Roadkill knows all too well the consequences of his actions. As for these two…

**SAM:**                   **Vocal Recognition For** Lizzy **Activated**

**Take Care When Using Our Systems**

Lizzy:         You two had better not cause any trouble for my darling elder sister Priscilla.

Cable:        I may not be able to mess with Priscilla, but let’s not forget, you’re only a Freshman, and me and Alba over here are Juniors. You may be a Weldmore, but you more than anyone should know the place you’re meant for among the classes. So you better respect your superiors.

Lizzy:         You little-

Martha:      Lizzy, you heard him, respect the Code. Roadkill and I can deal with them.

Roadkill:    Yeah, if ya man enough.

Cable:         For today, it ain’t worth it. Come on Alba, I can take you to the Counselor’s office.

Roadkill:     GOOD RIDDANCE TO THE LOT OF YA!(As Cable and Alba walked away, Roadkill and the others chat and laugh. Whether at each other or at Cable and Alba my systems will never know)

Alba:           Well, that was exciting. What just happened, and what were you and the brunette talking about with the “Code”.

Cable:         You met Roadkill, the uglier version of Shrek, and the Vipers, Priscilla and her entourage. It this school, there are certain...rules...that everyone must follow. If you don’t know them, you are taught them one way or another. And if you don’t follow them, you’ll be punished.

Alba:           Punishments? Rules? What are they and where did they come from?

Cable:         The origins of our lovely laws I can’t tell ya. I just know they were in effect before I got here two years ago. I also can’t tell you all the laws, in fact I can only tell you three. That’s part of them, limited communication of the laws. It a self defense mechanism for the laws so that the adults don’t know. The second rule I can tell you is that you never speak of the rules to anyone that isn’t a high schooler in this school. Alumni still follow this rule to this day, or so they say. And the third thing I can mention is and probably the backbone to the laws is that the higher class you are in school, the more absolute authority you have and it can’t be question or stopped unless by a person of a higher class than yourself. As for punishments, they range from humiliation to hospitalization. I know of one Freshman who tried to break the rules. Anyway, here’s your stop. I’ll be in the V.P.’s office organizing some paperwork for her. If you need anything, just ask the V.P. about me and they’ll hook you up.

Alba:            Okay...This school going to take some getting used too.

Cable:          (Despairingly under his breath for whatever reason) I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you more. I hate these stupid laws. I wish I had the power to stop them, for everyone.


End file.
